


The Way We Are

by MarrishxMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempt at a cool story with OC's, Attempted Seduction, Awesome Molly Weasley, Based in this era, Bromance, But who doesnt love them?, Can i even tag?, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fucking Hilarious Weasley Twins, Goblet of Fire References, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Please excuse potential plot holes, Undiscovered, Work In Progress, idek, lots of angst too though, lots of fluff, probably anyway, where the story more or less starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: Amber Mills was nothing significant. For a young teen she worked hard so that her and her mother, who is her only family, can live. Life was ordinary; small job, small village, small groups of friends. Until she finds out she’s actually a Witch from strange circumstance and a Wizard best friend… she had no idea the series of events that were to come her way…Rated T for language and mature themes.





	1. The New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Forum! This is my first fic with OC's and OC's as Main Characters/Their P.O.V, so I really hope you like it but let me know what you think - constructive criticism is welcomed, bashing is not because that just makes people sad =:::( But I've been itching to do something like this so I'm really hoping you guys like it! There may be a lot of parallels but if I were totally original I would have my own book written by now :'( just kidding, but I hope there aren't too many mistakes. However, as said, let me know :).
> 
> Enough from me! Enjoy the story! :)
> 
> Main OC's P.O.V - Amber Mills

  
About a year ago, my best friend Cedric Diggory had accidentally 'stunned' a man at the modest inn (The Crystal Rose) that I worked at in my village, Frayenwood  
About a year ago, my best friend Cedric Diggory had accidentally 'stunned' a man at the modest inn (The Crystal Rose) that I worked at in my village, Frayenwood. The man who was starting to be inappropriate with me, the 'pretty little blonde'. I was just about to leave the inn at the back entrance. The night was crisp on a moonlit Autumn night. After locking up I started towards the country road across the gravel and saw the final customer I'd served that night. The man. He was round in the middle with a balding egg shaped head, and he was swaying toward me. In an effort to be polite, as I was still in my uniform too, I refused his offer for a drink elsewhere. Besides, I was only fifteen with my next birthday the following week.

As my back turned, he grabbed my arm in his sweaty hands to yank me in close, his warm breath pouring over my face. I twisted and turned and kicked and screeched but I couldn't escape his grip, my heart in palpitations. Until I heard a yell of words I'd failed to comprehend in one moment, as suddenly the vice grip was gone and the man now ten feet away from me, seemingly paralysed upon the gravel. I whipped my head back and forth to comprehend what could possibly have happened under the dim light of the moon, my breath a visible mist. That was when Cedric appeared out of the dark night and seemed out of breath himself,

"Are you alright, Ambs?"

When I could feel my limbs unstiffen, I ran a shaky hand through my golden hair.

"Yea I'm - what happened?"

I asked frantically as he tread fastidiously toward me, as if approaching a wounded animal. Or a feral one. What did happen? I felt dizzy... It was only then did my eyes flit from his face to what he was holding... A stick?

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do, I was just hoping to catch you at work before you left so you didn't have to walk home alone..."

Then he was standing next to me and we both flicked our gazes to the unconscious man. I tried to swallow what he'd said but I hadn't a clue what he was talking about. Or I refused to believe I did.

"I'm going to be in serious trouble for this..."

I suddenly formed a coherent thought from what he had said,

"You know you don't need to walk me home, but I'm grateful you came by."

His frown at the man moved to me and smiled as we made our way down the country road, sheltered by disiduous trees like oak, auburn colours of the leaves littering the floor...

In the end, he didn't get into trouble. He got let off with a warning when he was worried about expulsion. I believe it was because the man wouldn't remember in the morning and that Cedric was of age to perform magic outside of Hogwarts. What we didn't understand at the time was how I fit into the equation. Apparently, the hearing was in a place called 'The Ministry'... I felt a lot was still being kept from me. Cedric claimed it was to protect me. But Fudge himself began stuttering,

"B-b-but she's a m-muggle?! How?!"

Suddenly terse whispers were among all in the hearing, Cedric looked to me and frowned. I mouthed,

"What's going on?"

To which he shrugged. Fudge finally uttered,

"Oh dear...um well, it appears no offence has been caused. The young lady is a witch."

The gaping faces peering at me had registered before his words had. I'm a what now?! Cedric looked at me as if I were a very difficult puzzle for a long moment, and after the hearing had finished I was the one being interrogated.

"Miss Mills, did you or did you not recieve acceptance letters to any school of Witchcraft and Wizardry anywhere across the world?"

Fudge insisted and I shook my head fervently, my brain a mush.

"No! What are you all talking about?!"

"Were you ever aware at all of anything that should mark you as one with magic blood?!"

He implored further and I shook my scrambled mind quickly,

"N-no! Um, I think... I - I don't know!"

Cedric lightly touched my shoulder,

"Calm down, it's ok. We've got a lot to talk about."

And so we did, I was on an inquest myself and sooner than later I was worried I would be subject news to 'The Daily Prophet' and I was right. At least I wasn't a headliner though. All seemed pleased at how quickly I'd picked up everything in the Wizarding world and I was lucky that it was only Autumn at the time, and so I'd nearly a whole year to work my skin off in order to catch up properly. And that I had Cedric to write to about it when he went back to Hogwarts ( he won't let me text him anymore until I get the hang of the owl post... The school I would enrol at would be his school, Hogwarts. As he was telling me about his year, he was narrating to meal of these adventurous tasks he had to do for this tournemant that he had gotten chosen for and I read intently, telling him how happy I was for him. But I couldn't deny the quiver in my stomach at the thought of these tasks.

My mum was more shocked than I was with the news of me being a witch. She dropped whatever it was she was holding at the time, which thankfully I caught before it broke. We had very little as it is, no need to lose more. I spent the year trying to catch up the best that I could on all of the basics I'd missed in the first few years of studying magic and work I had missed over the last four years (and now five years as I'd missed this year too). I poured over the work relentlessly and my mother commented how it was fortunate that I'm a fast learner. Whilst I was disappointed that Cedric would be leaving that year, he promised he would visit often and still be there for when I made my first trip to Hogsmeade, and he was certain that I would get onto my house Quidditch team - although I still found difficulty in understanding the sport, but it sounding AMAZING!) Cedric wanted me to be in Hufflepuff, like him. I didn't really pay attention to the house system as I had more important matters to deal with, but it made me want to be in that house too. I bitterly regretted having to miss work at weekends and more so, miss watching Cedric performing in these great tasks at the school I'd soon be attending in order to complete my wizarding homework and examinations to catch up on enough to attend the last two years of the fascinating school.

But the worst mistake of all, was definitely having to miss watching Cedric do the tasks for the tournament he was in, the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was torturous staying home to work all the time rather than this, but I had to. I'd wished him the best of luck before each game as I'd heard about his new girlfriend and this infamous Harry Potter who was around my age. He'd come home before each task to see his parents and to see me. I was always welcome at the Diggory's, Cedric was a brother to me and I was treated like family. Mrs Diggory was often at work but Cedric and Mr Diggory ("Please Amber, call me Amos! Known each other long enough by now!") had both come to my mum and me - they weren't bothered by the fact that my mum and I only had a small place to live in Frayernwood. Cedric and Amos both came to our home before Cedric had to make his way to Hogwarts for the Third and Final task of the tournament. Amos was beaming as he repeated how Cedric was tying for first - "I know he can beat that Potter boy! You'll do it Ced!" Cedric was radiant as he readied himself to leave, my mother wishing them well,

"We can't wait to see you with that trophy, Cedric!"

"Thanks for everything, Jane."

Amos held my shoulder,

"Amber, you must let us take you and your mother to Diagon Alley this summer, we would simply love to show you both the wonders of the wizarding world!"

Sweet Amos had smiled so brightly, i mirrored that smile with an 'of course' as I turned to Cedric, our parents saying goodbye.

"Good luck Ced, you'll smash it."

I bumped his elbow as he laughed,

"I plan to, I want to give you some of the winnings - I know you won't take them all so at least have some?"

My smile stopped dead and I said seriously,

"No, Cedric! Absolutely not, don't you dare. They're yours!"

But he only smirked, and I knew this case wasn't closed, I rolled my eyes.

But he only smirked, and I knew this case wasn't closed, I rolled my eyes  
Suddenly, I was ensnared into a bone crushing bear hug. I only let Cedric hug me out of my friends. I liked my personal space, but ever since he started doing it out of mock spite I just grew used to it. I allowed him to and even resorted to hugging back with a half hearted eye roll. Until I remembered these tasks... I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace for a brief moment and released him with a light,

"Go on, then. I don't want to see you without that trophy! And I want to meet this Cho Chang girl."

I winked as he smirked a knowing smile.

"I will. I can't wait to show you. Everything."

He smiled as he walked backwards away to leave for Hogwarts. I smiled as I shook my head. He joked,

"Write to me, I want to reply with how I won."

I rolled my eyes at his quip and we all laughed.

"I will! See you!"

He waved with his dashing smile one last time as they both left... But what I also had to hear during some work, from a distraught Mr. Amos Diggory was how I was invited to Cedric's funeral and wake. I don't remember the beginning and the end to my crying. My dearest friend had died and no one would tell me how. No, no one could tell me why. All I'd managed to decipher was that it must have been the final task. The grief it brought me loomed over my chest the whole summer, punched a hole through my heart that would never fill. If there was one thing I knew, it was that this Harry Potter was in this tournemant with Cedric. The only shred of vain hope I had to go on was that this boy knew what had happened to Cedric, being the one who discovered his body as I'm told. Supposedly, they both had one the tournament... But then how did Harry Potter survive whatever Cedric somehow succumbed to, even when they both had won? It wasn't the easiest of ways to be introduced to this new world, but come the first of September, I'd picked my chin up and marched my way through King's Cross station (bearing in mind what Cedric told me - and showed me once in the holidays - about the way of entrance to Platform '9 3/4' through the barrier between nine and ten) without fear.

I wanted to make my way alone, and so I'd said my farewells to friends and family (well, my mother that is) before leaving Frayernwood. But when I'd seen the almost lost expression upon Amos Diggory's face when he'd offered to take me, I found I couldn't deny him. He'd even managed half a smile as he guided me to the Platform barrier. I gripped onto the trolley handle firmly and broke into a brusque walk, both paranoid of being seen and of running face first into a wall at a train station. I didn't realise I'd closed my eyes until I opened them to find a glistening, crimson locomotive named 'The Hogwarts Express'. I gaped in wonder, which squeezed a watery smile out of Amos as he shook my hand firmly,

"Are you sure you've got everything, Amber? No owl?"

I could sense the small talk was cause for distraction, so I smiled,

"Oh no, I haven't had my last pay slip yet. I'll get one when I do so I don't need to keep using your family's."

Nice going, Amber - I thought sardonically. My throat seemed to have that golf ball lodged back in it for that moment.

"You were always such a hardworking girl."

He almost whispered, laughing away the pain that clipped his chords.

"If you need anything, anything at all."

He furthered with a warm smile. My heart leapt as well as my arms as i threw them around him in embrace, trying to communicate how sorry I was. How much I wished he were alive right now as well. How he should be here, standing next to us, hugging me goodbye... When I'd released him, he offered a teay smile with a chirpy, 'go on, then!' ushering me towards the train. I smiled a goodbye and turned to realise people were staring. I brushed off their comments as I headed for the scarlett train in awe of it.

"... who was that girl with Diggory's dad?"

"... maybe a sister or a cousin? Who is..."

"... surely would have seen her before now?"

"... She hasn't got a house on her robes..."

I continued to smile brightly, ignoring the whispers around me as I tried to shove my luggage on the train. In that moment I'd caught sight of a large family, all with the same fiery red hair. One of which rebuked sparking rumours with,

"Stop being nosy sods. And you, you bloody tit."

He'd smacked a brother on the back of the head for staring at me, I supposed. My eyes met the boy who spoke, or at least I thought it him as he had a twin, so I was unsure which at that moment. He offered a cursory nod and returned to his family's conversation, I'd smiled in thanks as I kept moving. I made my way to an entrance and sighed, how on Earth was I supposed to get this huge trunk onto the train?

"Potentially problematic..."

I whispered to myself, biting my lip. I was under my trunk shoving it into the train when a quiet girl with a Scottish accent had asked me dubiously if I was alright. Upon looking up I'd said,

"Oh I'm fine, I've almost got it thanks, don't wor - oh."

I'd almost dropped my trunk, I've seen this girl before...

"By any chance, are you Cho Chang?"

Her brows quirked and she confirmed quietly,

"You must be Amber? I'm sorry we couldn't meet sooner."

She smiled wistfully, I stood up after throwing my trunk in and held my hand out.

"It really is lovely to meet you, Cho. I've heard so much about you, you're in my year aren't you?"

She nodded as she took my hand. I sighed in relief, someone I'd at least be able to talk to. She was as pretty as Cedric said she was, and as kind. She helped me with the rest of my bags anyway and invited me to sit with her and her friends in the carriage they were seated at. She was just passing through to them when she'd seen me struggle with my trunk.

"I hope I'm in your house so I actually have someone to talk to at this feast I keep hearing about."

I tucked a lock of golden hair behind my ear as she chuckled sweetly in agreement. We'd made it to their train compartment and spoke idly but it was charming to meet such kind people.

"So which house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Apparently the hat takes into account what you want, though."

"Yea! I really wanted to be Ravenclaw like my mum and here I am!"

Cho's friends voiced and at the time I didn't, but I almost stuttered as I was to undergo the Sorting Hat Ceremony with a bunch of eleven year olds, sticking out like a sore thumb. Just what I needed, having already been in Wizard press. When we'd finally pulled into Hogsmeade station, I gasped at the skeletal horses that pulled the glistening black carriages. They seemed gentile despite what their appearance would suggest. As we appeared through the foliage in the darkness of the night, words couldn't describe the sheer beauty and brilliance of the castle. I couldn't stop looking up.

"Hullo there, Amber!"

Speaking of looking up, I couldn't help myself responding,

"Wow... I mean, hi! Hello, nice to meet you!"

The giant man chuckled, his bushy black beard ruffling as he did.

"An' ter you! Right, if yer got 'ny problems, yer jus' let me know, alrigh'?"

His massive palm came crashing down to pat my back as he waved me in through the colossal doors to the castle, herding in the first years that seemingly came via boat over the lake I could see. Once inside, I'd realised I didn't catch his name. It was too late now nevertheless. There was a moment of dumb silence until I was pulled to the side by a sharp woman who clearly didn't mess around.

"Right, Miss Mills, if you'd follow me please. I trust you've managed and caught up on the necessary work over the four years missed, as well as examinations?"

Her accented tone was almost difficult to understand with how quickly she'd spoken. I also found difficulty in keeping up with her stride to wherever we were going.

"Yes, professor."

Cedric had told met here were no 'Mr' or 'Mrs' and such in this learning environment.

"Good."

She halted abruptly and I almost bumped into her.

"Wait here until you're called, it won't be long now."

Her emerald robes whisked off into the distance of the great stone hallway, leaving me with said bunch of eleven year olds, all anxiously peering up at me. My heart melted some, so I smiled in aid of easing some of their nerves. I hadn't cared much for which house I was sorted, but my mind wandered to when I talked with Cedric on the matter and how he wanted me to be on my House Quidditch team, he was so sure I would make the team... I swiped furiously at my eyes, ignoring the looming somber feeling over my heart. Until moments after, the great wooden doors charmed opened afore us, creaking open to what must be the Great Hall. Four long tables lined the hall in columns with wizards and witches in various coloured robes to represent their houses, and a top table near the very back that was clearly for the staff. My eyes found the enchanted ceiling and i couldn't contain my wonder: It was a deep indigo blue, beckecked with stars... Professor Dumbledoore stood. He had written to me personally about staying here and of his condolences for the loss of Cedric. I wish he would have written to me about what really happened to him, but apparently that's something of a taboo here.

I wish he would have written to me about what really happened to him, but apparently that's something of a taboo here  
The swarm of myself amongst the first years had finally all funnelled in. As my eyes wandered, I found more staring; fortunately a smile from Cho and her friends, some questionable ones here and there, the family with the fiery hair with the twin staring curiously and a boy who unmistakably had to be Harry Potter. I locked eyes with him for a long moment and he appeared puzzled. I forced my eyes ahead with the promise to speak with him as soon as I could. I was a matter of metres to where the sorting hat lay, taking another peer skyward, I'd realised some of the stars were actually candles. Thousands of them bobbing in the air right underneath the bewitched starlit sky (upon reading up on the school, I'd read that this ceiling is bewitched to appear as the sky outside. I believe the book was Hogwarts: a history).

Our names were called as I stood trying not to wander my eyes again to all the staring, but it became increasingly difficult the fewer there became of us. I felt many eyes trained on me but I'd caught sight of the boy with the fiery hair, who was a twin and I'd assumed the one who spoke for me, it didn't feel awkward or embarrassing in anyway - but reassuring. The other twin was toying with something in his hand, I looked to the former again who didn't look at me curiously anymore, but offered a sad smile. He must have worked out who I am to some extent then. This thought made me realise that Cedric recently talked about going to some sporting event alongside the Weasley family last year... Who all had red hair...

"Amber Mills!"

I was the last person to be called.

My stomach lurched and I hoped no one saw me gawking at people, that'd just make it more awkward that this already felt. I lifted my chin once again to climb the stairs as gracefully as I could muster. I sat on the stool and the hat began talking to me as I faced the entirety of the school... But I couldn't hear it talking when I was stood a few feet away? Only the calling of the houses and I heard it chirp it's little song but other than that, niente. I shrugged as it assessed my mind,

"Ahh, a strong mind... Perhaps Ravenclaw? Hmm... but your resilience is astounding too, I could see you do well in Gryffindor but... hmm let me see... Very all round it seems..."

I felt it was on my head a lifetime longer than when it was on the others, until finally it shouted aloud,

"Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!"

An eruption of roaring cheers ensued from the yellow, Hufflepuff table and I leapt off of the stool, smile brighter than ever. Hufflepuff. Cedric was a Hufflepuff. I guess I'll see Cho outside of house activities. I tried to smile and talk to the people around me but nothing seemed to really click as well as I'd hoped. It may have just been me, as I'd felt pretty hollow at the thought of what could have been; Cedric at my side now, beaming with pride, joking that I'm his little sister to see if his friends would really realise otherwise and such the like. My insides were squirming and I worked to shove the feeling away to the back of my mind. I couldn't hear much from the top table, but I saw a short, toad like woman in pink beginning to squeak ridiculously. I ignored her anyway and awaited for the food to finally arrive. Looking around for waiters like myself. I breathed a laugh of delight as reems and reems of food appeared out of nowhere upon the empty platters and it was exhilarating. Just as I'd finished my first course, I'd noticed a boy with slick raven hair frowning at me quite conspicuously. I tried to ignore him but with increasing difficulty as others around me started to notice too. Why are people still staring at me? Suddenly he jumped up from the bench from where he was to squeeze in next to me,

"Hey! You knew Cedric, didn't you?"

I swallowed,

"Yes. He was my best friend back home."

He sighed knowingly,

"He's talked about you before, I'm Johnny by the way."

His ocean blue eyes were surprisingly warm I'd thought as we shook hands. Cedric had mentioned this boy to me once or twice when talking about Quidditch especially, they were very good friends to my knowledge. I'd talked with Johnny endlessly about this and that, he was very friendly and talkative.

"Have you heard of Quidditch? Ced must have mentioned it."

"Yea, we've talked about it, when we found out I was a witch of course. Told me he was a 'Seeker'? I must admit, I can't say I understand it. I'd like to play though."

Johnny beamed at my response,

"Brilliant! We've been needing someone to spice up the mix for our team!"

We both tried to sweep under the carpet the fact that we now also needed another Seeker and Captain... As he explained the ins and outs of what the game entailed, I thought long and hard. My best sport growing up was Rounders so I supposed I'd make a fair Beater. But I was sketchy on a broom at that moment, I was too anxious to practice flying without Cedric with me. I couldn't afford a broom of my own at this moment in time either, but my mother had scraped her savings too to help me get one (even though I told her over and over again not to waste it on me - 'it's not a waste! It's an investment!')

"Don't worry about Practise, it's not even Quidditch season yet, you'll be fine."

"Johnny, do you know Harry Potter?"

My question seemed to take him off guard.

"Errmm I certainly know of him, but I can't said that I do, no. He's the year below us. He's done some amazing things here! And he did really well last year at the tri-"

He automatically stopped himself and spun his head away. I looked to the table with watery eyes, Cedric's smile coming to mind. Today was harder than I thought it would be. How I wished he were here right now. We would be in the same house, feasting like royalty as he introduced me to all of his friends he talked to me about and showing me around the castle... He loved finally showing me his world, this new world. Cedric was the brother I never had. And now he was gone. Forever. And I don't even know how. I knew the story at his funeral was a fabrication. I just could feel it. Suddenly my mind saw again his coffin being lowered and I finally couldn't take another mention of what was and what could have been.

I'd politely made my exit from the hall and ran as fast as my legs could carry my limp form. I was aiming for the toilets but I'd no idea where they were, and so I'd run and run until my body slammed against the stony walls looking out into the dead of night, a night so much like the night Cedric had saved meetin Magic for the first time I saw it. I sunk to the floors it's my head in my hands, allowing my body to fill with the wracking sobs I'd bottled up for so long, after the months I'd spent on the insistence to stop crying. I was failing to force down the lump that fluctuated in my throat alongside the sobs, trying to be silent. After a while, I sat there numb limbed when I'd finally finished. The only feeling being stinging eyes and a stinging heart. I sat resting my head against the welcoming cool of the stone.

"... the ministry's interfering? Why?"

I heard a terse whisper and I froze, they were too close by - I shot up as their voices drew nearer,

"It's like Professor Lupin said, Ronald. Fudge is so taken by fear that he simply refuses to believe - to see the truth about last year."

An eloquent girl's voice answered. Last year... I wonder if she meant - they rounded the corner and we came face to face. We were clearly both parties that didn't want to be followed, but to avoid any awkwardness, I smiled brightly and held out a hand,

"Hi, I'm Amber. Nice to meet you."

A little dazed, each shook my hand - I noticed Harry Potter among them and thanked what deity could be real, I also recognised the red haired boy as the one his twin smacked around the head this morning at King's Cross for staring at me. The girl smiled and introduced them,

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ronald -"

"Ron."

The red head scowled as he corrected Hermione, to which she rolled her eyes and flourished,

"Ron Weasley."

He is a Weasley. My heart skipped a beat,

"Did you know Cedric well?"

I unintentionally implored to them, to which Harry had cringed as if something had physically burnt him.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

I sighed,

"He was my best friend, and I don't even know how he died. I know it was here. But no one will tell me anything and it's really hard to -"

I sucked in a deep breath and stopped, looking to Harry. He was t cringing anymore, but appeared resolute.

"Look, if we're going to discuss this, we need to do it privately."

His voice lowered and the next thing i knew was that the first House common room wasn't even my own.

"Can we even bring her in here? She's a Hufflepuff, shouldn't we try for a classroom?"

"Who cares?"

They muttered amongst themselves to my utter discomfort. I just did what I always did around this sort of situation. Chin up, keep going. I blanked almost every stare in their common room until someone started to stare at us all and piped up what they were all surely thinking,

"What's she doing here? She got sorted into Hufflepuff."

"No shit, Thomas."

I heard the twins snigger at him and they started staring at me again. I smiled but flit my eyes away to whomever was speaking. Ron bit back,

"None of your business, that's why!"

The other boy shot up, being flanked immediately until the twins rose from their poised posture and one stood in,

"Alright you lot, simmer down and get back to your board games like the good little wizards you are."

"Why start a riot on the first day when you can in class tomorrow?"

The other flourished for his twin and I couldn't suppress my smile. Now standing closely, I noticed the boy who spoke first had a slightly more crooked smile, his twin slightly more drooped eyes. Both were slender and very tall. After they sat, the one with the crooked smile winked at me and waved a hand out for me to continue with the other Gryffindors I was with. I smirked in thanks and followed Harry Potter to the boy's dormitory. It was empty, and so he painfully recalled what he had witnessed happening to Cedric the night of his death. Exactly what had happened. My hand flew to my chest and I had to clutch a four poster bed frame for support.

"He was... Murdered?"

I whimpered, his familiar face flashing in my mind as hot tears threatened to spill once more. Harry nodded, straining. I whispered,

" Oh Ced... Who did this to him?"

My voice darkened, they looked anxiously between each other until Harry said,

"His name is Voldemort."

My fist clenched and my jaw tightened, this failed to ebb as Harry explained all about this man. Everything he had done.

"The reason why you weren't told was because the Ministry forbade it, and Fudge doesn't believe me. That... he's at large again."

Harry sounded tired, after a deep and thoughtful silence I sighed,

"Thank you, Harry Potter. For telling me the truth after all this time... I'm sorry."

He finally looked at me and his lips were in a line to form what I supposed was meant to be a smile of some kind. I gave a cursory nod to all before slowly making my way out of the dormitory, leaving them behind. My fingertips skirted the door knob when i decided to turn and further,

"And for what it's worth, I believe you."

His smile grew infinitesimally with a small nod in thanks. I spared one last glance to them before finally leaving. Ignoring the stares on my way out. By doing so, I missed the curious glance of the twin with the crooked smile in my wake.

By doing so, I missed the curious glance of the twin with the crooked smile in my wake


	2. The New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just a side note, in this version i want Hagrid to have gone to the giants during summer because i want as much Hagrid in my story as poss because who doesnt love Hagrid?!?! *~* haha anyway, enjoy!

  
After the first couple of weeks went by, the stares subsided considerably. As I'd suspected, people would eventually get bored of the new girl. Or at least most have... Settling in had a fresh feel about it, I was still in awe of everything around me. I only hated one class, and it was only because it was beyond pointless. Defence against the dark arts with Professor Umbridge was torture. We only learned theory, I had literally practised zero defensive spells this being my first ever year at a wizard school... But the fresh start of those few weeks passed relatively quickly. Partially because in my spare time, if I wasn't socialising, I was in the library or practising how to fly on a broom to play Quidditch.

"Don't worry, you're doing great. It's the school brooms, they're quite old."

Johnny threw an encouragement at me when we practised, claiming I was doing well with my lack of experience. Aside from some obvious differences, Johnny reminded me a lot of Cedric. It might sound foolish, but every now and then I would imagine the sort of thing Ced would say to me while I'm studying, flying or eating e.t.c. I have Transfiguration with Cho and Johnny, which is one of the only times I see Cho. I see her in the library at times, but I was told by one of her friends in confidence that she was crying in the girls bathroom yesterday over Cedric. Whilst it hurt me to know, I was relieved I wasn't the only person still in grieving over him. Working made it easier to forget everything, which was another reason why I was often found in the library whilst it wasn't quite Quidditch season yet... and the fact that I'm too frightened of falling behind with the excess work I must do. I let my golden locks fall into curtains around my face in the hope of ignoring blatant states that were being thrown my way. I heard a shuffling near me,

I heard a shuffling near me,  
"Oh, Amber. Hello."

It was Hermione, she appeared somewhat downbeat.

"Hi, is anything wrong?"

She shook her head vehemently, breathing a laugh. I quirked a brow for a long moment and she sighed, placing her chin in her hand,

"Ugh, boys."

She giggled softly, not wanting to attract the attention of Madam Pince no doubt. I was so taken aback by Hermione Granger talking in a library I knew she had to get something off of her chest. I smiled in return,

"They're a bloody handful even when they aren't a boyfriend, right?"

We laughed that was quickly cut short by cringing, remembering where we were. She whispered,

"I'm fortunate to not have that kind of boy trouble just yet,"

As we stifled giggles at the outraged stares we received for talking. She continued more seriously,

"It's Harry, he's pushing us away all the time and I don't know what else we can do."

I thought deeply, remembering how Harry could hardly smile when I'd met him on my first day and he told me about how he witnessed Cedric's murder... Johnny had also told me how he has done so many brave things at this very school. What that boy must have seen, what could that do to someone?

"It's obvious isn't it? Hermione you need to keep trying. Show him that you're really there for him."

She smiled, impressed.

"Sorry, I'm not sure why I -"

"No! It's fine, honestly."

I smiled, reassuring her. I started lightly,

"Besides, it's nice not to be asked about myself or Cedric for once."

She smiled a sad smile. We had clicked quite naturally and had started a light conversation, it felt so normal and it was welcomed greatly. There was suddenly a great clanking sound of book upon book from across the way. We sourced the noise, simultaneously peering over to see the twins, who were pulling their faces taut in a cringed stance from the sheer noise from dropping their books that they had held, which were littered everywhere. Did they take every single library book and throw it? Probably. I couldn't help but smile when Madam Oince ordered them to 'Be silent in the library!' whilst Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Now those boys are something else entirely."

I smiled as I watched them trying to sort the haphazard they created without the use of their wands.

"Who are they?"

I'd seen them around enough, seen them watching me. Particularly the crooked smiled one. In a strange way, I felt like I knew them already. But I didn't even know their names, I never asked. They were just the cheeky twins from what I saw of them. Hermione looked between them and myself and smirked,

"Fred and George Weasley, two of Ron's older brothers -"

I didn't fail to notice the small smile she gave recalling Ron... My lips tugged into a smirk as she continued,

"School pranksters but they're fun really, they can come across a little bit well violent what with Quidditch and all but they're quite harmless... To girls, anyway... Well even then, just a different way!"

We chuckled, oh I can only imagine the charm of a school prankster. We watched them again to see one hit the other with a book and the recipient smacked his forehead onto the desk with the force, he retaliated by shoving his twin off of the chair he was on as they cackled. Hermione looked as if to say 'Never mind what I just said' as we laughed.

"I SAID, BE SILENT!"

We all stopped dead for a moment, and as the boys were picking up the books (or themselves), the one with the crooked smile waved at us. Hermione waved back and turned,

"That one's Fred. Apparently, you can tell the difference after a long while, particularly up close. One's got -"

"Droopier eyes, the other a crooked smile?"

She appeared to be biting back a smirk,

"Fred's been quite curious about you."

She began and I couldn't help but smile even though it puzzled me,

"Really? Why?"

She shrugged with a smile. We watched them some more as they were running their fingers over the book spines in the shelves and mouthing, presumably trying to work out which book was supposed to go where. Fred had jumped up onto the desk to place one up high but suddenly he let the book slip through his fingers and it landed right on George's head. Fred started laughing and George 'chickened' his twin's leg, causing him to jolt and fall off the desk, lamding flat on his behind onto the floor. I couldn't stop giggling at them, they could even make a detention look fun. They looked over and smiled,

"Made a new friend, Granger?"

Fred asked in a lilt from the floor.

"That's unlike you."

George finished. Hermione turned to me,

"Not that we were, but I don't think we'll get to study now. I hope you don't mind them coming over..."

She seemed apologetic but exasperated, all I do is study it feels, so I was definitely up for a change.

"Of course, I don't mind."

Besides, they always seemed like they were having fun, I felt I could use a laugh. They sauntered over in synchronisation and it was then I realised that perhaps the amount of attention I gave them without meeting them was odd, especially since I can tell the difference between them. They had a cheeky glint in their eyes that was so magnetic I had to keep from smiling. George leant against the bookshelf behind where Hermione was sat and Fred came to lean against my desk on the other side, thus enveloping us between them.

"So,"

George started,

"You're the new girl, eh?"

Fred smiled toyingly as he finished his brother's sentence.

"Amber Louise Mills."

George enunciated and I cringed - I HATED my middle name, I once knew a bully called Louise... I found it difficult to hone in on which twin was talking when they spoke quite fast.

"I heard you're interested in Quidditch,"

George stated, motioning to Fred. How would he know, though?

"That you're interested in being a Beater,"

Fred whispered in the same manner as before,

"We're the Beaters for Gryffindor, you know. Have been for years now."

George turned focus to his nails as he spoke.

"We could always teach you a thing or two"

Fred flourished, his brown eyes shining. I looked to Hermione who was rolling her eyes light heartedly and then back to the boys,

"I don't need your teaching thanks. How would I know if you'd prank me? Or teach me so catastrophically as a tactic? To ensure your win with the first house game."

They seemed momentarily stunned in awe until recovery.

"Ooooohhhh,"

They chorused as I folded my arms with levity.

"Well there goes that plan,"

George stated and he pushed himself off from the bookshelf to hover over Hermione, still facing me,

"No offence though love, but you're a Hufflepuff. We have the best Seeker in a century,"

"Don't you mean the youngest? I mean, Harry's brilliant but he was the youngest Seeker in -

Hermione was interrupted from her interjection but I couldn't help smirking as Fred continued with a lilt,

"And of course, we are the best Beaters but we'll go easy on you 'cause you just joined."

"So your technically a first year and we wouldn't intentionally beat an eleven year old with Bludgers.'

George said a little bit too innocently, their eyes lighting with a different glint now,

"So we won't get you blooded up too bad."

Fred grinned wickedly and as they started snickering, Hermione whacked George with her book,

"Oh stop it you two! They're just trying to scare you, Amber."

I held my head high, arms folded tightly,

"All the more reason for me to play. You're going down, Weasley!"

I technically meant both boys, but I was watching Fred. When I looked between them they said in chorus,

"You're on, Mills."

And they swept from their poised stances, returning to their detention. Hermione and I studied from then on as I peeked glances at them curiously, smiling to myself. That was one of the most amusing encounters I'd had, and I hoped I would be friends with them all. When Hermione and I left, I heard her mutter "I think you've finally met your match." to the twins before leaving. She smirked as she walked off, seeming to realise this would get under their skin in some way. I wondered what she meant by 'met their match' until I learned from friends that The Weasley Twins do the prancing and teasing, not the other way around. No one ever really back chats them unless they want the pranking of a lifetime. I hoped they knew our conversation in the library was light, I was t trying to be snide at all. But all too quickly, the first match of the season was on it's way. My first match ever. I was a bundle of nerves and excitement all in one. I left the Hufflepuff tent for some quiet and I plucked out my triangular pendant and debated whether to take it off or not - I never did, but I was concerned for a fleeting moment. I held it tightly in my palm giving a gentle kiss in a minuet of remembering those I've lost, doing good on my promise to live as well as I can each day. With this determination, fire buzzed my veins.

With this determination, fire buzzed my veins  
"Good luck, Mills"

The twins chorused from behind me, all kitted out and as ready as I am.

"Thanks, not that I need it. You too."

I said curtly as I tied on my protection pads for my arms. Their expressions were priceless, I dared not stare long or I'd lose focus and start laughing. I caught sight of Harry Potter before he reached their tent as well, he smiled weakly at me and I wished him luck but he'd seemed very distracted of late let alone now. I decided I wouldn't further disturb him. I eyed the twins seriously, flicking my head toward Harry and they clocked on, moving over to see how he was doing. I made my way back into the Hufflepuff tent, five minuets until the game. Johnny was at my side,

"Ready, Ambs?"

Only one other person called me that. Used to call me that. I swallowed the threatening lump to concentrate,

"Oh yea! How about you, mate? You ready to face the lions?"

He scoffed and elbowed me,

"I've been waiting all year!"

Johnny was my other Beater, our aim was to keep the Bludgers away from our players and aim to direct them towards the opposing team players. I had to admit, I didn't think I had it in me to direct a Bludger at a player... I decided I would do my best to direct them away from my team, that's what's most important. A moment later, we were being called onto the pitch. It was much larger than a Rounders pitch... I shook my nerves away, determined to render the twins speechless as well as have the best sports match I've ever played - it being my first 'otherworldly like' match. We stalked onto the pitch and the roaring crowds were encouraging. There was even a sign from the Hufflepuffs wishing me luck in my first game, me specifically.

"I think you've made more friends than you realise, Amber ."

I smiled, trying not to notice that he's reverted back to calling me Amber. On the pitch, each team filled a semi circle facing the other and I saw Harry and the twins. Harry may as well have not even been there, George looked like he was a firework waiting to ignite and Fred winked at me again, I rolled my eyes in levity. There was no way I was going to let a single thing distract me, especially a stupid sultry wink from a Weasley!

"Go!"

I kicked hard onto the pitch with all my might and I was soaring into the sky, the wind whistling in my ears, already a Bludger was on its way towards me. I steadied my broom and readied my bat - it was coming at my left arm and I'm right handed. I whacked the ball backwardly as hard as I could to prevent it from squashing me, earning cheers from the crowd - until I saw the back of a head in the firing line!

"LOOK OUT!"

I screeched to the head and of all the red heads, it had to be Fred fucking Weasley. But he didn't turn around in time, so the Bludger smacked him square on the jaw and he was knocked off of his broom. Unthinkingly, I dove after him. I tilted the broom forward in aid of gaining speed (even though the school brooms were a little bit 'rusty'), watching the unconscious boy fall as if frozen in time. I grit my teeth, others were trying to reach him but I was the closest - I had to get to him. We were dangerously close to the ground, I shot my arm out to clutch his wrist in a vice grip for dear life. I let out a breath as he swung like a rag doll for a few moments, the crowds gasps and collective breaths more apparent to me now that I have caught him. George was here now as I made an effort to swing his brother by the arm in an effort to gain enough momentum to bring him onto the back of my broom without moving it too madly. George flew under me as a safety precaution or plan B. After some welly, he was safely on the broomstick - well he's safer here than ehen he was plummeting to the ground. I spotted little specs at the base of the field by the entrance.

"Take him to the teachers! We'll sub you both for now!"

George yelled, I did just that. I flew down as carefully and smoothly as possible, Fred at my back potentially sliding this way and that. When my feet touched the floor off of my broom, I whipped around to dismount Fred with the help of Hagrid - I learnt his name when he invited me for tea - when he had a secure hold on Fred, all of the teachers there guided Hagrid off the pitch. I followed step automatically and received surprised looks from all.

"You're going to miss your first game, Miss Mills?"

Professor McGonagall asked incredulously and i peered at Fred's limp form in Hagrid's arms.

"It's my fault, I need to."

"You're nobility is credible, Mills but -"

"Minerva, it's alright. Amber, if you would follow Hagrid to the hospital wing."

Professor Dumbledoore smiled at me. I nodded, grateful. Hagrid spared a glance between us all and replied,

"Ve'y well then, come on."

Hagrid replied when the others seemed confused, bar Dumbledoore of course. I followed them to the hospital wing and realised it was actually my first time here. Hagrid was talking to Madam Pomfrey when Fred began stirring. I bit my lip, feeling terrible. Fred's nose was bleeding and now so was the ear on the side of impact. When he'd finally woken, Fred's eyes flit around in a daze until they fell upon me, somewhat lost.

"Do you remember what happened? I'm so so sorry... It was an accident, I -"

"Alright Mills, you can keep your hair on. I'm fine."

He chuckled weakly and I did the same.

"Some friend I am, eh?"

I quipped. He quirked his brow,

"Oh yea, friends for life after this."

He pointed at his head with lidded eyes and that crooked smile. I stifled a laugh,

"Well, at least I caught you before you hit the ground!"

I said in mock indignation but he was evidently surprised at this information for a fleeting moment until he joked,

"My hero."

I laughed and he smiled wider, but the action made him wince and I instinctively shot my fingertips toward him, only to yank them back in the same moment.

"Does it hurt? You're bleeding... I really am sorry, you know."

He somehow rolled his eyes,

"I know, it's fine you soppy git."

I had half a mind to smack his arm but instead I more or less flicked him instead. He wheezed a laugh,

"I'm not that fragile, love."

We started chuckling again and George soon came in, leaning over Fred (I don't think the twins know much of the concept 'personal space'),

"How ya feeling, Freddie?"

There was an undiable tinge of anxiousness in his usually frivolous voice.

"Swell, get it Georgie?"

He pointed at the side of his face that was already blotting in nasty bruises and indeed, swelling. He started laughing and we couldn't help but join in.

"You toss pot, that's pathetic."

George replied, smile unwavering as Fred shrugged,

"I'm still better looking than you, girls like the rugged look."

I unintentionally snorted and they both looked at me and snickered.

"Oh fuck off."

I brushed them off and we only laughed again, it was halted by more people who'd eventually filtered in. A girl with the same red hair kitten in Gryffindor Quidditch gear was first, followed by people I've previously met. The girl was only calmed when she saw her brother move,

"I'm fine, Ginny."

Fred croaked in a raspy voice but he sounded bored already,

"I'll be able to leave soon, no doubt."

He may have been right, but that didn't stop each of us here from worrying on some degree, it was no picnic of an experience let alone what I actually caused him... Ginny looked at me and I internally squirmed. Yes, hello! I'm the girl who whacked your brother with the Bludger in the first place! And nice to meet you too! - not likely.

"Hi... This isn't the best way to meet I'll be the first to admit..."

Everyone chuckled softly, even Ginny. I wasn't trying to be funny...

"Oh no, it's fine. I think he needed the lesson anyway, it's a shame you didn't know them both out simultaneously, really. That would have really driven the point home."

"Hey!"

"What point?!"

Fred asked whilst George feigned being hurt by this. Ron stated,

"You made some kind of bet, didn't you?"

He was met by silence as he finished,

"Looks like you could learn a thing or two from Amber."

"Looks like now would be a good time for Ickle Ronnikins to shut the fuck up."

Fred stated with an eye roll. It certainly did shut Ron up but made a few laugh here and there, I eyed Fred disapprovingly,

"What, afraid that he's right?"

Ron seemed to have perked up when I said that but to my surprise, Fred only smiled at me,

"He's a right tit that's for sure."

Ron's smile went flat again and I suppressed a smile, not wanting to hurt his feelings, as Harry pat his back in mock sympathy and Ron shook him off with a smirk.

"Well there is one thing I can say about you,"

Fred began and I expected the worst as I smiled,

"Oh yea, Weasley? And what would that be?"

"You're a bloody knockout."

That had people going again, I just flicked him on the arm once more, despite his earlier comment on his durability. I looked to the faces around me and smiled, they all seemed so warm. I can see why Cedric and his father would want to spend time with them, surely... I smiled at Harry, wanting him to happier than he seemed of late. I shortly came to realise that Fred's family would want to spend time with him alone for a while and so I spared him one more smile before rising -

"Where you off to?"

Fred asked, the eye on the side of impact was starting to swell shut and his ear and nose hadn't stopped bleeding. I stifled my shock and anxiousness as I changed plan with the words,

"I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey, she should have been to see to you by now."

Ginny pointed behind me,

"She's just coming now."

At the same time that Fred spoke to me,

"Spoken like a true Heroine."

With a smile that clearly liked to push boundaries, I'd learnt by now. My response was on my lips when Madam Pomfrey was indeed here, ready to tend to Fred.

My response was on my lips when Madam Pomfrey was indeed here, ready to tend to Fred  
"What are you all doing here? Come on now, off you go, clear out."

She flit around like an over energetic bird. It was only when I'd risen moments to leave when I'd realised that Fred hadn't made a move to sit up the while he's been here. Fine my arse, I thought with a frown thrown his way. He only smirked his damn crooked smile.

"Now, please!"

I didn't realise I'd hesitated until her voice ushered me away, George touching my arm,

"Come on, Mills."

Fred continued to smirk at me,

"I might never be able to walk again."

I was seconds from chiding him but was halted again by Madam Pomfrey "I must insist you all leave!" Flapping her arms at George and I, the last two there. We left the hospital wing and the moment the doors closed, George turned to me,

"We can always sneak back in later."

With an excited glitter of his eyes, making me chuckle,

"You're on, Weasley."

Before he walked away, I asked,

"Just curious, but who won the game in the end?"

He smiled,

"Which one?"

And I smiled as he answered about the Quidditch,

"I don't know, I never asked."

Before he walked away. I nodded to myself as he left, spinning on my heel to get my school uniform and robes. By the time it was lunch in the Great Hall, I scanned the Gryffindor table with my eyes.

"He's not there. Still at the hospital wing."

Johnny sat beside me, I rolled my eyes - surely he should be out by now? I thought this was supposed to be a place of magic! In that moment I saw George Weasley enter the hall with the boy who offers commentary to the House Quidditch games. I excused myself from the table and made my way over to them,

"How is he? Can we see him?"

"Pomfrey's just kicked us out again, but we'll go back after hours."

George replied smoothly and I nodded, moving out of their way so they could pass to their House table. In that moment, an idea sparked in my mind. From knowing what I do about Fred Weasley from now is that he's most likely already bored out of his mind wondering why he can't roam free - but then if he physically could get out, he would be here (no amount of rules would prevent that) so perhaps he needed some cheering up... What could I do to possibly achieve that? As of course, it is all my fault in the first place. All these thoughts ran through my head and I realised that whatever I do it would have to be outrageous to remotely par what would already be done by George and co... I hoped that the idea I had wouldn't have me in trouble, leaving me with a queasy stomach. It was so stupid I figured Fred would find it amusing, which is the idea. One of the Slytherin girls in my Potions class was telling me about this girls toilet on the third floor corridor that no one went into because of the ghost who haunts it, Moaning Myrtle. I broke into a brisque walk to get there, the pounding of my heart matching my steps on the stony ground and the roaring in my ears. How could they like this feeling? I'd reached the door to the bathroom and held my breath as I pushed it.

"Who's there?"

I heard an immensely squeaky voice and the breath I drew I couldn't release. Suddenly adrenaline course through me leaving me with butterflies as I sprinted to a toilet and whipped out my wand...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mills? What are you -?"

I'd snuck into the hospital wing to see Fred, finding that he was asleep and George was watching over him. George's eyes were almost popping out of their sockets and he tried excruciatingly not to laugh. Fred stirred anyway and his reaction was fairly similar, but notably weaker. Either way, I was relieved to see he could open both eyes fully and was no longer bleeding. As I came to stand at the side of his bed, I'd levitated the toilet seat to the end of Fred's bed and when he stopped laughing, I quipped,

"I'm lucky you're into toilet humour."

And he and George stiffled chuckles as I beamed at Fred, hoping that it would at least help make up for my mistake on the Quidditch pitch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I wanted all the Weasleys on the Quidditch team even though it may technically be premature for Ginny but I've kept Ron back for now.
> 
> Hope you liked the update! Bookmarks, comments and kudos are all greatly received :) thank you for reading!
> 
> (None of this work is beta read)

**Author's Note:**

> PS: my tablet's a bitch with autocorrect so excuse mistakes with grammar, hope you like it guys and if so I'll be happy to post more. Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are all greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
